


The Three of Us

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Clint Barton, Build up to Steve/Clint/Reader, Confessions, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Reader-Insert, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Sexual Fantasy, Team Bonding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Noticing that Steve has a thing for both you and your boyfriend, Clint, you invite him into your bed.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this: [Imagine you and your boyfriend, Clint, welcoming Steve into your bed, since you know he’s attracted to the both of you](https://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/179535608467/submitted-by-thetempleofthemasaigoddess). 
> 
> While this is tagged with Steve/Clint/Reader, the first part is just Clint/Reader. Just keep that in mind.

You and Clint had been together a long time.

You had first met Clint when he became an agent of SHIELD, what seemed like forever ago. The two of you clicked right away and spent a lot of time together. And then there was Natasha.

When you met Natasha, the three of you clicked. You spent a lot of time together. One time an agent actually asked if you were in some kind of three-way relationship, and it made you laugh.

Clint became an Avenger, and even though you were still only an agent of SHIELD, you moved into the Tower with him. You had quarters at SHIELD but worked out a deal with both Fury and Coulson so you could do work for SHIELD but live in Avengers Tower with Clint. You liked being there; you loved spending time with the Avengers and loved being close to your boyfriend.

You noticed the way the Captain looked at you. At first, you thought it was just you. You and Steve had become pretty close friends, but every so often he would shoot you glances that were heated. His crystal blue eyes would just darken with lust and you could tell how much he wanted you.

It wasn’t long before you noticed something else, something that you wondered if Steve wanted to hide. He would shoot those same glances at Clint.

“Tell me you haven’t considered it, baby,” Clint said to you later that evening, his fingers buried deep in your pussy. Clint had a talent for finding your g-spot right away, and he bent his fingers just right so he could massage it.

Lying right against your back, spooning you, you had one leg over Clint’s hip as he fingered you hard and deep. He rubbed his thumb on your clit, and you let out a loud moan. “Think about it, sweetheart,” he husked in your ear. “Steve in this bed along with us. Two of us to give you pleasure. Two of us to show you how sweet you really are, two of us to really make you feel good.”

“Clint, I’m gonna --” you moaned out, and he knew how close you were. You and Clint had been together for years, and the two of you both had rather high sex drives. The two of you fucked like rabbits, so you knew what got each other going. He quirked his fingers faster and harder, and you knew that you were going to cum, you were so close.

“Cum for me, sweet girl,” Clint moaned, kissing your neck. He was nipping and biting at the skin there, and you knew there was going to be a hickey left in his wake.

Thankful for the soundproofing that Tony had put in the Tower, you let out a scream when you hit your high. Even though you were cumming, that didn’t make Clint stop massaging your sweet spot.

“I want another one,” he demanded. “Give it to me, baby. Give me what I want.”

Your body was literally shaking with pleasure. You were so close, and Clint knew it. 

“Don’t you want it, baby?” he asked you, gripping your hip as his fingers rubbed against your g-spot mercilessly. “Two of us to show you how beautiful you are? How much we want you? And then maybe, just maybe,” he paused, kissing your shoulder before leaning into your ear to whisper, “you could see me and Steve pleasure each other.”

That did it. It threw you over the edge. You may have entertained the thought of Steve and Clint pleasuring each other once or twice; you knew that Clint was fluid in his sexuality, but you weren’t sure what Steve’s sexuality was. He was tight-lipped about it and didn’t ever say anything about it -- not even when Tony would ask him about it.

As Clint’s talking threw you over the edge, you felt yourself gush all over his hand. He chuckled when he felt it.

He withdrew his fingers from your body, bringing them up so he could lick your release off of him. “God, you always taste so good, sweet girl,” he moaned. “And you really like that idea, don’t you?”

“Clint, I need you to fuck me,” you demanded, not caring about anything else. “I need your cock inside me right now. Please.”

He chuckled but rearranged himself so he was on his knees and slowly entered you. You groaned as he bottomed out; he always felt  _ so  _ good.

At the beginning of your relationship, Clint had been really self-conscious about his dick. He wasn’t as big as other guys, he’d told you, and he was genuinely worried you wouldn’t like it. But, as you’d continually told him, he was just the perfect size for you.

He threw one of your legs over his shoulder, leaning forward just enough to really hit your sweet spot. It felt  _ amazing _ , and you could feel yourself grow close already.

“Wow, baby, you just got really fucking tight,” he groaned as he started to speed up his thrusts. “Am I making you feel good? Or is it the thought of me and  _ Steve  _ in this bed alongside you?”

You groan. You had to entertain the thought; Steve  _ was  _ gorgeous. His blond hair, his blue eyes, that god-like physique. You’d never seen him shirtless, but those t-shirts he wore really didn’t leave much to the imagination. You could just imagine what his chest looked like, but you wanted to see all of him. His muscled chest, his thick thighs, and what would that cock of his look like? His SHIELD file had a picture of him pre-serum, so you knew the serum made him big, but...did it make him big  _ all over _ ?

“You’re thinking about it,” Clint murmured. All the years you two had been together had made him a pro at reading you. He knew you were thinking about Steve; he just had this way about him to tell what was going through your head. “Would you want the two of us at the same time? Maybe me fucking your sweet ass and Cap fucking this luscious pussy?” Clint gave you a couple of hard thrusts and you reached out, fisting the bedsheets. “Or even..." his voice trailed off before he leaned in and husked, “maybe Cap fucking me, while I fuck you?”

That thought threw you over the edge. Your pussy tightened up as your back arches off the bed and you cum harder than you remember ever cumming. Clint threw his head back, closing his eyes, and let out a deep groan.

“Oh, shit, baby,” he groaned out. “You feel so fucking good. Your pussy is so fucking tight.”

You’re so turned on at the thought of Steve in bed with the two of you that you can’t deal with it. Gathering all of your strength, you flip the two of you over, and Clint let out a soft noise as his back hits the mattress. You lean down to kiss him as you start to roll your hips.

You pin Clint’s hands above his head on the mattress as you straighten up, really grinding your hips into his.

“You feel so good, baby,” Clint groaned. “Shit, sweet girl, you’re going to make me cum.”

“I get to cum first,” you demanded. “I’m close again, and you are going to hold it until I cum around you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clint groaned.

While Clint loved regular, vanilla sex with you, he was also a bit of a submissive, and there were times that he needed you to take the reins. He wasn’t in charge in the Avengers, but sometimes life got a little too much for him and he just wanted to follow and not lead. That’s when you would order him around a little. It wasn’t anything big, but you noticed that every time you gave Clint an order, his eyes darkened with lust and he let out a loud groan.

You start to ride his cock harder, and you can feel your orgasm sneaking up on you. You know you’re not going to last long, and when you look down into Clint’s blue eyes, you see that he’s close as well.

“You better not cum before I do, Clint,” you warn him. “You won’t like what I do to you.”

“I’m not going to,” he assured you. “I promise.”

Letting go of his wrists, you straighten up so you can reach down and finger your clit in time with your thrusts. You’re so close, you know you’re going to cum, and when Clint reaches up and starts massaging your breasts, pinching and pulling on your sensitive nipples, that coupled with the fingers on your clit, you feel yourself let go.

“I’m gonna cum, Clint,” you whisper out. He groans.

“Come on, baby girl, I wanna feel it,” he demands you. “Cum for me. Cum on my cock.”

You let out a scream as you cum around him. Your pussy tightens just enough that Clint groans, and you know that he’s cumming inside you when he does so.

You’re completely fucked out. You know that you can’t go anymore -- at least, right now -- and you slide off of him and climb into his arms. You don’t usually like the feeling of his cum inside you and clean up as quickly as possible, but tonight, you can’t be bothered to do so. You just want to lay here with him

You’re drifting off, but Clint leans down to kiss your temple, and then says, seriously, “Think about it, baby. I have seen how Steve looks at the two of us. He might just say yes.”

You figure that’s a discussion for another day.  _ I’ll ask him about it tomorrow _ , you think, right before you start to doze off.

***

Clint awoke before you the next morning, which wasn’t odd. Even though Clint liked his sleep, so did you, and he had a different schedule, considering he was an Avenger. What was different, however, was that when you awoke, Clint was just lying there, watching you sleep.

“Okay, creepy,” you laugh at him. He smiled at you and motioned, showing you he already had his hearing aids in.

“How’d you sleep, baby?” Clint asked you, his voice still husky with sleep. He obviously hadn’t been awake for very long.

You nod, “I slept okay. You fucked me pretty good last night.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, it was  _ very  _ good.” There was a brief silence before he added, “I was serious.”

“About what?” you asked, your brow furrowed.

“Inviting Cap into bed with us. I’ve seen the way he looks at us. You, especially. If he’s okay with it, I’d like him here.”

“Cap doesn’t seem like the one-night stand kinda guy,” you say, cuddling up to Clint. He puts his arm around you and holds you close as you rest your head on his shoulder.

“So we suggest something more if he wants it,” he answered with a shrug. “I’d be okay with inviting Cap into bed with us on a regular occasion. I mean, look at the guy.”

You giggle.

“You sure it isn’t inappropriate?” you wonder aloud. “I mean, that’s not, like, sexual harassment or whatever?”

He shook his head, “Nah. It’s not like that. He doesn’t want it; we drop the subject. We let him know that.”

You purse your lips together as you think about what your boyfriend has suggested. Finally, you sigh, “Alright. I’m game if you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s one more chapter after this. Also, I adore Skye (Daisy Johnson), so she features in this chapter.

Ever since your conversation with Clint, you were just waiting for the right time to approach Steve.

Clint was the perfect combination of awkwardness and bluntness, so the two of you agreed that you’d approach Steve first.

You tended to take your time with certain subjects and decisions because you wanted to make sure you did them correctly. You were often the one to counter Clint’s worst habits, so you wanted to make sure you did this right.

Of course, that’s when Coulson came to you with a mission.

You loved being an agent of SHIELD. You knew you were making the world a better place. It’s just that this happened to be an inopportune time, but duty came first.

Like always.

It was a two-week stakeout mission, watching an illegal arms dealer and making sure that he was the guy you were after before the STRIKE team could move in.

The only good thing about it was that they had put you on the mission along with Skye. You adored her.

You knew you were going to have to make the most of it. You were in a crappy studio apartment across the street from where this guy was set up. You hated stakeouts.

Skye had run out to grab some food, and you were set up at the window. You took a few minutes to send a text to Clint.

 _I hate stakeouts_.

That much wouldn’t surprise him any; Clint knew you like the back of his hand.

 _I’m sorry_ , came the reply about a minute later. Then a second one came in.

 _I could always talk to Steve for you_.

You roll your eyes; you know that he isn’t serious. You both had agreed that you’d do the talking.

Before you could send him a snarky reply, however, Skye came in with a bag of Chinese food.

“Any luck?” she asks you. You shake your head.

“This fucking guy,” you grumble. “Why doesn’t he just make our job easier?”

Skye chuckles at you before handing you a container.

“You sure are grumpy,” she comments. “Is that because of a certain blond-haired guy waiting at Avengers Tower for you?”

“Two of ‘em,” you reply without thinking. When she cocks a brow, you know that you have to come clean.

“Can I trust you?” you ask her.

She crinkles a brow before asking, “Have you ever been able not to?”

You can tell from Skye’s voice that she is incredibly hurt by your choice of words. And you’ve known her since Coulson brought her into SHIELD, so the two of you were incredibly close. You really didn’t want her to think that you couldn’t trust her.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” you say in a way of apology. “I know I can trust you with the important stuff. We’re a team.” With her nod you know you’ve placated her, and you continue, “This isn’t SHIELD stuff. This isn’t business stuff; it’s personal.”

“Of course you can trust me,” she answers, taking a bite of shrimp fried rice. “What’s going on?”

Everybody at SHIELD knows you’re dating Clint. The two of you had been together since he was an agent, and neither of you ever tried to hide your relationship.

Taking a deep breath, you explain the situation. You know she won’t go blabbing to anyone, and you also know that Skye tends to think things through. With everything she was into when she was first brought into SHIELD, you had wanted to hate her, but it had been physically impossible. You loved Skye.

She raises an eyebrow at some of your explanation, but she doesn’t interrupt you and lets you speak your piece. After you’re finished, you take a drink of the soda that she brought you and you give her a few minutes.

Often times, Skye takes her time before she gives advice or an opinion. That’s actually something you like about her; she isn’t impulsive and has really grown a lot since she’d been brought into SHIELD.

“Is this something you want?” she asks you after a moment. “Like, you don’t want it ‘cause Clint wants it?”

You shoot her a look.

“C’mon, you should know me better than that,” you comment, watching her closely. “I don’t do _anything_ I don’t want to do. Not even Clint could make me do something I was uncomfortable doing. Besides that, I trust Clint with my life, with everything I have. He wouldn’t ever force me into it.”

“I know that,” she nods. She takes a bite of her rice before chewing her thoughts over and then elaborates, “What I meant was, are you doing this just because Clint wants it? I know that he would never force you to do anything, but sometimes we make decisions because our significant others or other halves want us to do things. Or do you really want it?”

“I mean, Steve’s a good-looking guy,” you answer. “I’d never entertained the thought before Clint brought it up, though.” She cocks her head at you, and you understand her unasked question.

“Firstly, I’m attached. I’ve been with Clint forever, and everybody in SHIELD and the Avengers knows it. I’m happy with him. We’ve been together for almost ten years and we don’t try to hide it.” She nods as you take a bite of your own lo mein. “Secondly, when people are my friends, they go in a separate box. It’s a box in my head that says, ‘off limits.’ People are in that box until something happens that takes them out of that box. So I had never entertained the thought of Steve being more than friends, because he lived in the off-limits box.”

“And now?” she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

You shrug, “He’s not in that box anymore. Clint took him out of the box.”

She nods.

“Well, good luck with your fellas,” she states. “I can’t really give you advice, but I can say that you should just do what feels right.”

At that, you also nod.

“I’ll take first shift,” she says after everything’s been thrown away. “Get some sleep.”

***

The mission lasts almost two weeks. The guy was sneaky, but you managed to catch him, and Coulson calls in the STRIKE team. Your job was finished.

First thing you want when you get back to the Tower is a hot shower and to sleep in a comfortable bed.

When you get to your apartment, Clint is watching TV, Lucky plopped on the sofa next to him with his head in Clint’s lap, and Clint is absentmindedly stroking the top of his head. On the end stand next to Clint is a bottle of beer and a pizza box.

“Have you had anything healthy since I’ve been gone?” you ask, and you see Clint visibly jump. You thought he’d heard you coming. Lucky raises his head to look at your presence at the door, but then, deciding he doesn’t want to move, lowers his head back to Clint’s lap.

“Such a lazy dog,” you mumble as you go over to where Clint’s sitting. You lean down to kiss his cheek.

“Are you gonna answer me?” you ask him playfully. He just grins.

“There are vegetables, meat, and cheese on pizza,” he states. “So, honestly, I’ve had my veggies.”

You roll your eyes.

“How was the mission?” he asks you as you drop down into the armchair next to the couch. “You were gone longer than Coulson planned.”

You nod, “The guy was a master. He managed to keep everything hidden. Skye finally dug into his financials and found what she was looking for.”

Clint nods.

Clint’s not a SHIELD agent anymore, so he doesn’t know the team as well as you do. He knows them through association, but isn’t around them as much as you, so he doesn’t know them personally. However, he knows how good of a hacker Skye is.

“Glad to be home?” he asks you as you lean over and open the pizza box. There’s half of a pepperoni pizza left, and you grab a slice.

You bite into it as you nod. “Definitely,” you say after you swallow. “That fucking mission. Shitty studio apartment, crappy mattress on the floor. All I want is to shower and then sleep for three days.”

He chuckles at you.

“Go ahead and shower and nap,” he tells you, “but I promised Tony we’d make an appearance at a team dinner tonight.”

You watch him closely before taking another bite of your pizza. Finally, you say, “I’m not team.”

You know the team dinners and movie nights are for the Avengers, since they need team-building exercises to keep them close and friendly with one another. While you’ve been to a movie night and a dinner before, you feel really out of place there. You weren’t an Avenger; you were a SHIELD agent. There was a difference.

And even though Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha all worked closely with SHIELD, even taking missions occasionally, they were Avengers. Official ones.

The only reason you even lived in Avengers Tower to begin with was because you wanted to be with your boyfriend.

“You belong there, too,” Clint says, breaking your thoughts. He reaches out and grabs your hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb. “You may not be an _official_ Avenger, but you live here. You interact with everyone. We all love you. ‘Sides, it’s been almost unbearable with you gone.”

You watch him closely.

“Baby, you’re my sanity,” he says, his voice dropping. As long as you’ve been with Clint, he doesn’t get soft and sweet very often. He has issues trying to portray how much he loves you in actual words. He doesn’t use the word _love_ very often, and isn’t good with his words, so you learned a long time ago to see how he loves you with his actions, not his words.

You’re watching him as he continues, “You’re my life. I love having you here. I love being with you. Will you at least think about coming?”

You nod. It’s all you can do for him.

***

You get your shower and your nap. It’s almost five o’clock when Clint wakes you up, and you notice that Lucky is snuggled into your side, warmth radiating from his body. Sleepily, you reach over and scratch him behind the ear before looking at Clint.

“C’mon, baby, we need to meet the team.”

You don’t hate hanging out with the team. You really like them, and you fit in with them really well, all things considered. They just aren’t _your_ team. Your team is May, Ward, Skye, Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons. You know them all so much better than you know the Avengers, even though you live in the Tower.

You throw on a pair of jeans and an Avengers hoodie that you snagged on your trip just because it would make the team either smirk or blush. When you go out into the living room, Clint eyes you.

“Where’d you get the shirt?” he asks with a smirk.

“I had to do a supply run on the mission,” you answer him. You make sure Lucky’s food and water bowls are full and then start to walk towards the elevator. “Get some food and other supplies. This was in the very front of the store and I had to have it.”

“For the reaction, right?” he smirks again.

With a smile, you nod. “Definitely for the reaction.”

“So, I was wondering,” he starts on your descent, “are you going to ask Steve the question?”

You nod. “I’ve been phrasing the words in my head,” you tell him. “If I can get him alone, I’ll definitely be asking him.”

Clint nods.

As you expected, when Tony sees your hoodie, he smirks. “Nice shirt, princess,” he tells you. “Although, shouldn’t Iron Man be in the middle? I mean, the team _started_ with me.”

“You wish, Stark,” you answer him. “First in command goes in the middle.”

“Hey, Y/N,” Steve says to you when you turn around and see him. Also, as you figured, Steve’s got a blush coloring his cheeks. “Nice shirt.”

You see that Bucky’s behind Steve, as you know the two of them don’t go many places without the other. You smile at Bucky and he returns it.

“Steve, can we talk for a minute?” you ask him. He cocks a head before you elaborate, “Privately?”

He nods. “Sure.”

You lead him into the cinema room -- mostly because that’s the only one that’s deserted. You sit down on the sofa and, even though he continues standing, you look at him.

“Steve, do you like me?” You ask him bluntly. You could’ve kicked yourself for asking him like that.

You just did the one thing that Clint always does.

“’Course I do,” he answers. “You’re my friend.”

“Steve, I see the way you look at me,” you elaborate. “The way you watch me. Clint’s noticed it too.”

The color drains from his face, “I know you’re with Clint. The two of you are together, and I don’t want to come in-between the two of you. I’m sorry -- I’ll make it not so obvious.”

You shake your head. “That’s not why I’m asking.”

His brow furrows in confusion.

“Steve, we see the way you look at us. Both me _and_ Clint. And, if you want, there’s a spot open in our bed and in our relationship for you.”

“You mean, like, poly?” he asks, and you’re surprised he even knows the term.

“I got sensitivity training after coming out of the ice,” he starts, and you can tell that he’s noticed your surprise. “Poly relationships were on the list.”

You nod.

“A poly relationship if you want. Or occasional threesomes, that could be a thing, too. Really, whatever you want.”

With the look on Steve’s face you can tell he’s thinking something but is afraid of voicing it. Finally, you sigh.

“I need honesty and openness, Steve,” you tell him. “Because I haven’t heard a refusal yet.” After thinking it over in your head, you add, “If you don’t want it, tell me no and we will never speak of it again. It’s just something that Clint and I have talked about. We’ve seen the looks and we want you, too.”

His eyebrows raise, “Really?”

You smile, “Uh-huh. In fact, our last time together, before I left for my mission, was all about Clint talking about it. How he wants you in our bed, Steve.”

You’re not going to push him. If he genuinely doesn’t want it, you’re going to back off and never speak of it again, just like you told him. But there hadn’t been a refusal yet and, with the look on his face, you know he wants it but just is afraid to voice it.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity but is probably only about ten minutes, he nods. “I really want it. I want you both.”

“Come to our room with us after dinner, Steve,” you tell him seductively. “I can’t do anything with you without Clint being here, but I definitely want to show you how much we want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/). I take prompts & requests.


End file.
